


Harry Potter and Sexual Education for Boys

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter and Sexual Education for Boys

Harry hoped he had forgotten his glaces that day when his schedule read: "Sexual education 12: 20, with Pr. Severus Snape". 

He looked at Ron with horror and asked: "Do you have the same?" Ron was too shocked to answer and stared with horror at his schedule. The boys decided that it'll be wiser to skip diner, since they didn't want to ungo the risk of puking. 

When that dreaded time eventually came , Harry and Ron sat at the back of the class, just to keep a maximum distance between him and Snape. When they looked around, they were releaved that at least, they would not be any girls to witness this humiliating lesson. 

Then Snape finally entered. He began with a speach: "You are at the repulsive age of puberty, thus in an urgent need to be educated about your bodies before some catastrophe happen. I will pass each of you with a diagram of the male anatomy. Do ask if you have questions."

As they read their diagrams, the professor used his wand to write: 

"What is sex, and for what should it be kept. 

The secrets of reproduction.

The importance of consent. 

How to avoid the dangers of sexuality.

How to avoid rape.

The legal implications"

"Sex is the penetration with or of the privates. It should be preferably saved for marriage and reproduction and should only be done with the awareness and consent of both partners. The act of penetration between men and women is originally ment for reproduction. Your erect penis will ejaculate sperm into your partner's womb, normally resulting in the fertilization of the ovule that will grow into a fetus, and... If such fertilization is unwanted, certain methods can be used, such as a condom, preferably charmed with a Reinforcement spell that all of you should know how to perform by now. The condom will work as a "charm" to contain your seed and such prevents fertilisation."

Harry thought he was dreaming, or dying of embarrassment. Dean Thomas was at the edge of his seat, trying to hide under his desk, Neville now looked like a ripe tomato and Seamus was bitting his nails to the point of blood. No one wanted to be introduced to sex by Severus Snape.

"Because this activity can have multiple consequences, such as infections. Most of them exist in the Muggle World and can be easily fixed with a Healing Charm. Others have a magical origin, and are far more damaging. You can see it for yourself in this diagram. (Snape summoned a diagram of "Genital dragon pox"). Even without such terrible consequences, making love is a very intimate act, and violating such intimacy is something deeply wrong. Modesty is a sacred virtue that MUST not be violated. However, we do not live in a rosy little paradise, and some individuals might want to have you at any cost. Such tragedies can be prevented if one uses certain precautions."

Professor Snape went to the back of the class, right towards Harry who was at this point sweating. "For those of you _fortunate_ enough to receive fan mail, do NOT, under any circonstances eat any food given in it as it might contain a love-potion. Or let a friend eat it for that matter." said the Potion's Master, his eyes at Harry and turned to Ron. The entire class was now laughing. 

Later on, Snape simply made his students wright notes on all the anti-rape devices they could think off. 

At the end of class, he asked: "Does any of you know the Right of Taboo."

Ron flinched in disgust, Crabbe and Goyle stared blankly, Nott noded brightly and Harry simply didn't understand what he was talking about. Draco raised his hand very proudly. After a moment of hesitation, he allowed Draco to awnser: "Professor, the right of taboo is the right that we, Wizards, have of engaging in sexual activities no matter how vile they are considered by the vast majority of wizards, such as incest and necrophilia, without risking fines or Azkaban, as long as they are consensual and given special permission by the Minister for Magic. 

-Five points for Slytherin."


End file.
